


exposed x2

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: no homeo bromeo set exposed’s nickname to ‘exposed x2’





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually put notes at the beginning because they annoy me but i wanted to say that school for me starts next week (24th January) so i will now be updating on saturdays instead of tuesdays and thursdays
> 
> onto the story!

**lil shit:** i almost had a heart attack

**sasskwan:** why?

 **slothwoo:** why

 **lil shit:** apparently hansol moves in his sleep

 **skyscraper:** yeah he does that sometimes

 **lil shit:** yeah well he gave me a heart attack

 **slothwoo:** how

 **lil shit:** when i went to sleep he was on the other side of the bed but now hes r i g h t next to my head and it scared me

 **skyscraper:** rip

 **sasskwan:** why are you even in the same bed?

 **lil shit:** dont even ask

 **sasskwan:** okay then

 **lil shit:** wait its three in the morning why are you all awake

 **sasskwan:** no clue

 **skyscraper:** wonwoo was watching something on his phone and it woke me up

 **lil shit:** oaky

 **lil shit:** *okay

 **slothwoo:** oaky

 **lil shit:** shut

 **skyscraper:** okay

 **lil shit:** im getting bullied

 **slothwoo:** oaky

 **lil shit:** im going back to sleep

 **skyscraper:** oaky

 **lil shit:** why do you do this to me

 **skyscraper:** goodnight

 **lil shit:** night

* * *

6:24 am

**kookie:** whos alarm is that

**sasskwan:** it’s jeonghan’s

**kookie:** why are they awake this early

 **sasskwan:** i have no idea

 **kookie:** can someone turn it off

 **sasskwan:** jeonghan will soon

 **angel:** sorry about that

 **kookie:** im going back to sleep its too early

 **angel:** yeah it is

 **kookie:** why are you awake then?

 **angel:** its my work alarm but its set to everyday so yeah

 **kookie:** you know you can change that right?

 **angel:** yep

 **kookie:** then why don’t you?

 **angel:** no clue

 **kookie:** okay then

 **angel:** im going to make food do you want any

 **kookie:** im good thanks

 **angel:** alright

* * *

6:54 am

 **child:** why was i not told that we have the sims 4 on the guest room computer

 **jisoo christ:** we do?

 **sasskwan:** really?

 **child:** did anyone know about this

 **no homeo bromeo:** i did

 **no homeo bromeo:** im the one that downloaded it

 **lil shit:** i love the sims

 **kookie:** he just spends forever just building the house and one sim and thats it

 **lil shit:** why do you do this to me

 **kookie:** you love me

 **no homeo bromeo:** i do that as well

 **lil shit:** im not alone

**chim chim:** hey guys jin says you have to be home at 11

**lil shit:** like specifically 11 or like a minute after

**chim chim:** around 11

**kookie:** okay

 **chim chim:** <3

 **lil shit:** <3

 **sasskwan:** holy crap we do have the sims

 **sasskwan:** also you four are still just laying on the bed

 **child:** i got up but yeah

 **bitter:** We also have the Sims on my computer

 **no homeo brome:** how?? ? ???

 **bitter: I** downloaded it

 **no homeo bromeo:** did you pay for it?

 **bitter:** You do realise that the account is Jeonghan’s yes?

 **angel:** i heard my name

 **angel:** well i read it but still

 **bitter:** You have the Sims on your origin account and for some reason you’re logged into it on my computer

 **angel:** oh

 **angel:** anyways i have made breakfast

 **no homeo bromeo:** made?

 **child:** ???

**angel:** if you want food hurry up

**lil shit:** coming

**child:** coming

* * *

8:25 am

 **angel:** jisoo just texted me ‘i feel like you deserve the moon but all i can give you is a rock’

**im ur dad now:** same

***screAMING*:** if you two dont marry that man i will

 **bitter:** Hey

 ***screAMING*:** i dont know whether to say i was joking or not

 **bitter:** Well then…

 ***screAMING*:** imma just…. go

 **sasskwan:** why you scared of jihoon

 ***screAMING*:** have you been yelled at by him yet?

 **sasskwan:** im not scared of him

 ***screAMING*:** so thats a no

 **sasskwan:** no i haven’t

 **bitter:** I’m pretty sure I haven’t yelled at him before

 **sasskwan:** yo why’d he yell at you

 **bitter:** I haven’t

 ***screAMING*:** i watched you yell at someone a foot taller than you because they were annoying a girl it was t e r r i f y i n g

 **bitter:** I've done that to many people

 ***screAMING*:** yeah its terrifying

 ***screAMING*:** one of the guys started crying

 **bitter:** He was being a shithead

 ***screAMING*:** yeah he was

 ***screAMING*:** anyway jisoo is a pure man we have to protect him

 **angel:** yeah we were planning on it

**im ur dad now:** #protecthongjisoo2017

**angel:** #protecthongjisoo2017

 ***screAMING*:** #protecthongjisoo2017

* * *

10:49 am

**lil shit:** we should probably go home now

**kookie:** yeah

 **no homeo bromeo:** aww

 **child:** :(((((  
****

**lil shit:** hopefully we’ll see you again

 **no homeo bromeo:** that sounds like youre going on an adventure to another world

 **kookie:** yep

 **jisoo christ:** i’ll drive you

 **lil shit:** thanks

 **jisoo christ:** ill be waiting in the car

 **kookie:** yeah we have to get our things first

 **jisoo christ:** okay

 **no homeo bromeo:** well then we did nothing except make stupid sims all day

 **child:** we were very productive

 **kookie:** yep

 **lil shit:** very productive

 **child:** it was nice to see you again at least

 **kookie:** yeah it was

 **no homeo bromeo:** why dont you two just kiss already

 **child:** says you who somehow ends up lying on taehyung every time you fall asleep near him

 **no homeo bromeo:** dont call me out like this

 **lil shit:** okay we’re all packed now

 **kookie:** someone hug me

 **lil shit:** well then chan almost bowled you over

 **no homeo bromeo:** they’re going home not to another dimension chan

 **child:** sorry

 **lil shit:** nah its cute

 **child:** :)))

 **jisoo christ:** come on guys jin just texted me

 **lil shit:** wait you have jin’s number

 **jisoo christ:** he’s in this chat

 **jisoo christ:** he added me to his contacts

 **lil shit:** oh

 **lil shit:** again it was nice seeing you

 **child:** bye bye!!!!

 **no homeo bromeo:** <3333

* * *

11:02 am

 **chim chim:** @ taehyung and kookie where you at

 **lil shit:** we literally just pulled up outside look out the window

 **chim chim:** oh

 **pure:** who drove you

 **lil shit:** jisoo

 **pure:** oh

 **kookie:** great conversations here guys

 **lil shit:** yep

 **pure:** yep

 **chim chim:** yep

 **kookie:** a++ job guys

 **chim chim:** you two are just standing out there come inside dammit

 **kookie:** coming

 **lil shit:** coming

* * *

11:27 am

 ***screAMING*:** jihoon?

 **bitter:** Yeah?

 ***screAMING*:** what are you watching

 **bitter:** What do you mean

 ***screAMING*:** are you watching jontron

 **bitter:** …

 **bitter:** No

 **no homeo bromeo:** fucking w h a t

**no homeo bromeo set bitter’s nickname to ‘exposed’**

**exposed:** Soonyoung why would you do this  
****

**no homeo bromeo:** why do you call him soonyoung

 **exposed:** Because that’s his name?

 **no homeo bromeo:** but everyone calls him hoshi??

 **exposed:** I don’t really call people by their nicknames

 **no homeo bromeo:** ???

 **no homeo bromeo:** you kinda do??

 **exposed:** I have no idea I know him as Soonyoung and its feels weird to call him Hoshi

 ***screAMING*:** are you sure its not because you call me ‘soon’ every time we’re in public by ourselves?

 **no homeo bromeo:** w h a t

**no homeo bromeo set exposed’s nickname to ‘exposed x2’**

**exposed x2:** Soonyoung why would you say that  
****

***screAMING*:** because it’s true

 **exposed x2:** Oh my god

 ***screAMING*:** sorry not sorry

 **no homeo bromeo:** this is adorable you have n i c k n a m e s

**exposed x2:** Shut up

**no homeo bromeo:** i t s c u t e

**exposed has removed no homeo bromeo from ‘family’**

***screAMING*:** well then  
****

**exposed x2 has changed their own nickname to ‘outta here’**

**outta here has left ‘family’**  
****

***screAMING*:** w e l l t h e n  
****

* * *

12:13 pm

 **sunflower:** wait why are hansol and jihoon removed from the chat

 **gr8:** idk

 **sasskwan:** it kinda just happened

 **july:** but also hoshi and jihoon are cute together

 **sunflower:** yep

 **sasskwan:** hey where have you two been anyway??

 **gr8:** in the house??

 **sasskwan:** but why aren't you ever in the chat?

 **july:** says you

 **sunflower:** yeah we are never in the chat ever

 **sasskwan:** true

 **gr8:** but we’ve just kinda been looking for wedding rings to wear even tho we aren’t actually having a wedding

 **sunflower:** relationship goals

 **gr8:** the pinnacle of a relationship is when you become relationship goals

 **july:** yes

 **sunflower:** congratulations on the achievement

 **sasskwan:** apparently hansol can still see the messages but can’t write anything because i just heard him say ‘achievement get: relationship goals’

 **sasskwan:** i think i scared him because he looked up with a scared expression for like a second before he realised i was two metres from him

**sasskwan:** sorry hanse

**sasskwan:** nope phone thats not what i wanted to type  
****

**sasskwan:** sorry hansol**  
****

**sunflower:** you tried

 **july:** a++

 **sasskwan:** thanks

* * *

12:36 pm

 ***screAMING*:** jihoonie? are you okay?

 ***screAMING*:** jihoonie?

 ***screAMING*:** i can see you reading these

 ***screAMING*:** please answer?

 ***screAMING*:** im sorry if i did anything to annoy you

 ***screAMING*:** just

 ***screAMING*:** just let me know if you need anything okay?

 ***screAMING*:** im worried

* * *

9:14 pm

 ***screAMING*:** goodnight jihoonie

 ***screAMING*:** i know you’ve locked yourself in your studio i tried the door

 ***screAMING*:** although im sure you heard

 ***screAMING*:** again, goodnight

* * *

11:24 pm

**To:**  kwonhoshi@gmail.com 

**From:** leejihoon@gmail.com 

**Subject:** —

 

you didn’t do anything wrong

i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> i used gmail for the email adresses because its the first one i thought of but if anyone here can tell me any from korea i will gladly change it!
> 
> im still writing down suggestions for the story so if you have any feel free to comment!!
> 
> wow i use exclamation marks a lot i just realised


End file.
